


Banter

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [30]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Care/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Friendship, Multi, Sick Character, Teasing, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin had always been grumpy when he was feeling ill and complained accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental/gifts).



> Prompt: Gen, ot3, anything and all are welcome, but I want bonding and family of choice... what if Colin gets sick again and needs some serious comfort?

"You're not supposed to get sick again," Mary teased lightly as she settled on the bed beside her cousin and applied a cool cloth to his forehead.

Colin had always been grumpy when he was feeling ill and complained accordingly. "There was a draft at the last party, and Porter wouldn't stop coughing on me."

"Serves tha right for trying to pass that lady off on him," Dickon interjected as he fed the fire.

The cousins had taken to bringing him up to Misselthwaite when they could not get out to the garden.

"She wasn't Mary," Colin muttered. "Or you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seasons For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226094) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone)




End file.
